pokemoninsurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Deukhoofd
page deletion? Hey, is there any certain reason you've removed the Delta Koffing page? I couldn't see any on the page itself when I refreshed it a few minutes ago. It's a valid pokemon and I'm trying to help contribute to it. 04:05, January 22, 2015 (UTC) markbueno go to the new wiki, this one is being deleted Deukhoofd (talk) 07:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC) http://wiki.p-insurgence.com/Delta_Koffing_(Pok%C3%A9mon)[[User:Deukhoofd|Deukhoofd]] (talk) 13:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Deukhoofd, It looks like you've decided to fork. I just want to make sure everything is handled properly. Remember, you may not delete or otherwise remove content from this wikia, as that is considered vandalism. Further (and related), you must make it clear that users have a choice on whether to move with you or stay here, and that's missing at the moment. The discussion of forking has to be kept to the announcement itself, which means you can't change templates or add a notice. In the past, we have had problems with admins moving to a new fork, but also staying and trying to influence the direction of the wikia they have left. We haven't removed rights from departing admins, unless they have tried to harm the wikia or use it to promote their own, but there can be a serious conflict of interest in trying to run what will become two competing communities. Because of these problems, I would ask that those who have chosen to leave remove their admin rights at Special:UserRights. This will also make it clearer to any future editors who to contact if they need help, and staff will be available for that until new admins are found. If there are questions, let me know - I'm here to make everything as smooth as possible :) ------------------ It really is fairly simple. Our entire admin team and the main editors support the move. I have already contacted you guys about it, but at first I got a template answer (actually the exact same as you just posted) and when I sent a reply you guys didn't deign to answer. I agree that the wiki is a community project, which is why I exported and imported all info to the new wiki, keeping it as close to how it originally was as possible. However, we, as the developer team of this game, do not want this wiki and the information pertaining to our game hosted on your domain anymore, and therefore started deleting it. The easiest solution for you would just to close this wikia page, or redirect it to our domain.Deukhoofd (talk) 19:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, Wikia generally does not delete wikias once they've been created - that's why we're keeping this one around. I found your original email and we were quite clear about our policies, which you can read more about here - http://www.wikia.com/Licensing - and here - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/. Choosing to host Pokémon Insurgence content on another wiki hosting site is well-within those terms, and while we wish you'd stick around with us, we understand if you decide not to. Deleting the content from here, however, is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. If you agree not to vandalize this wikia anymore, I'm happy to work with you guys. Let me know if there are questions. Ducksoup (talk) 19:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC)